vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffs and Debuffs
Just a head's up, the list is somewhat Alphabetical. = Buffs: = AdaptI: "You're slowly learning how to adapt" Adapt faster in certain biomes to evolve. AdaptII: "You're slowly learning how to adapt" Adapt faster in certain biomes to evolve. AdaptIII: "You're slowly learning how to adapt" Adapt faster in certain biomes to evolve. AdaptIV: "You're learning fast" Adapt faster in certain biomes to evolve. AttractiveI: "Don't be shy, come closer" Ennemies can't escape you. AttractiveII: "Don't be shy, come closer" Ennemies can't escape you. AttractiveIII: "Don't be shy, come closer" Ennemies can't escape you. BlastI: "What a blast!" Summon an energy blast to eliminate ennemies. BlastII: "What a blast!" Summon an energy blast twice as powerful as the one above. BlastIII: "What a blast!" Summon an energy blast three times as powerful than a normal one. BlastX: "The ultimate Blast!" Summon an energy blast ten times as powerful than a normal one. Body's strength0: "I can carry that!" Carry masses that vary between 0x to 1x as much as your Mass Body's strengthI: "I can carry that!" Carry masses that vary between 1x to 2x as much as your Mass Body's strengthII: "I can carry that!" Carry masses that vary between 2x to 3x as much as your Mass Body's strengthIII: "I can carry that!" Carry masses that vary between 3x to 4x as much as your Mass Body's strengthV: "This isn't heavy at all!" Carry masses that vary between 5x to 6x as much as your Mass Body's strengthVIII: "Am I carrying a feather?" Carry masses that vary between 8x to 9x as much as your Mass Body's strengthXLI: "I CAN CARRY ANYTHING!" Carry masses that vary between 41x to 42x as much as your Mass BreathI: "*inhale* *exhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale*" Breath attack! Camouflage: "Your color matchs the environement" Ennemies can barely see you, thanks to a fur/skull gene. CastI: "Abracadra!" You cast stuff with your hands! Cloning: "*There is too much narrations at once.exe*" There is more than you. Cold Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Cold" You don't mind the cold. Contagious: "You shall spread your disease" Not sure if it should be a buff wow Cured: "You don't get affected by buffs nor debuffs" Can I add, you can't modify or add genes to these creatures? Dark Bravery: "You're not scared of the dark" Dark attributs Attacks also deal 50% less damage to you! Echolocate: "Your voice alone is the key to this maze" Sounds produced by you, come back again to show you the ennemy, walls, way, etc... Fire BreathingI: "You can breathe Fire" You breathe fireballs. Fire BreathingII: "You can breathe Fire" You breathe 2 types of fireballs. Fire BreathingIII: "You can breathe Fire" You breathe 3 types of fireballs. Fire Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Fire" Fire Attacks can't damage you at all. Fire ResistanceI: "Fire? What's that?" Fire Attacks deal only half the damage they are supposed to do! Frozen Energy: "Stay cool! I'm not tired yet!" You convert Ice attacks to Energy Glow: "You're glowing" Emit light, either a part of your body does so, or your entire body. Ground BlastI: "I'm not Unhyped!" The energy blast ability comes from the ground. HallucinatingI "You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" Gives enemy a hallucination Heat Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Heat" You don't mind the heat. HomingI: "You can't run nor you can hide." You follow the enemmy. HomingII: "Your attacks follow the ennemy" They can't escape you from what it seems, the projectiles split to 3 too! HydraI: "Two heads are better than one" You have 2 heads. HydraII: "Three heads are better than two" You have 3 heads. Ice Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Ice" Ice Attacks can't damage you at all. Infinite FireX: "I AM THE FIRE ITSELF!" Fire Attacks are 10 times stronger. Infinite IceX: "I AM THE ICE ITSELF!" Ice Attacks are 10 times stronger. Infinite MagicX: "I AM THE MAGIC ITSELF!" Magic Attacks are 10 times stronger. Infinite ThunderX: "I AM THE THUNDER ITSELF!" Thunder Attacks are 10 times stronger. Infinite WaterX: "I AM THE WATER ITSELF!" Water Attacks are 10 times stronger. InventoryIII: "You can't store more" You can store up to an extra of 3 items. InventoryV: "MORE SPACE!" You can store up to an extra of 5 items. InventoryX: "Maximum space? Unacceptable! It's infinite!" You can store up to an extra of 10 items. Invincibility: "You can't do a thing" No one can kill you, or damage you. Invisibility: "Let us SEE how you can see me!" No one can see you. Knockback Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Knockback" You are immune to knockback, meaning you are immune to the Reflected Debuffs, and to the abilities that push you away. Life Steal I: "Losing your HP, isn't a waste for me" You gain back HP back by half of the damage you dealt. Buff can be gotten from: Darkballs, Voodoo Fireballs, Thief Fireballs. Life Steal II: "Losing your HP, isn't a waste for me" You gain back HP back by the same amount of the damage you dealt. Light AbsorptionI: "Light is decaying" You absorb Light around. Light AbsorptionII: "Light is decaying" You absorb Light around. Light AbsorptionIII: "Light is decaying" You absorb Light around. Light Manipulation: "Light is a toy in dark hands" You manipulate Light around. Light Resistance: "Light shall perish!" Light attacks are reduced by 25% Magic Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Magic" Magic Attacks can't damage you at all. Melting Resistance∞: "Absolute Zero Melting" "Melting" can not be inflicted on you at all. M-D Teleportation: "Multi-Dimensionnal Teleportation" You teleport from a dimension to another. NecromancerI: "I make the dead alive again" Bring back Skeleton Types Ennemies back to Life, they serve you as minions for 5 seconds before dying. Neutral IgnoranceV: "Defense? I can only understand half of this concept, sorry" You ignore 50% of the oppenent's Defense! Neutral Resistance∞: "Absolute Zero Neutral" Neutral attacks don't affect you at all. Night Vision: "You see prefectly at night" Self-explanatory Poison/Venom Resistance∞: "Absolute Zero Poison and Venom" Poison/Venom can not be inflicted on you at all. PoisonousI/VenomousI: "No one shall bully you!" You inflict PoisonI on ennemies if they touch you/You inflict VenomI if you touch them. PoisonousII/VenomousII: "No one shall bully you!" You inflict PoisonII on ennemies if they touch you/You inflict VenomII if you touch them. PoisonousIII/VenomousIII: "No one shall bully you!" You inflict PoisonIII on ennemies if they touch you/You inflict VenomIII if you touch them. Radiation AbsorptionI: "I'm the HULK! Um, no" Absorb Radiation Radiation AbsorptionII: "I'm the HULK! Um, no" Absorb Radiation Radiation AbsorptionIII: "I'm the HULK! Um, no" Absorb Radiation Radiation Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Radiation" Radiation can't affect you at all. RageII: "I'm not just angry" 50% more DEF, 50% more SPD, 50% more ATK, and 50% more HP. ReflectingI: "Ennemies can't even get close enough" You're pushing away the ennemy, so they can't get close enough to attack you. ReflectingII: "Ennemies can't even get close enough" You're pushing away the ennemy, so they can't get close enough to attack you. RegenerationI: "You're feeling well" Regen 0 to 1 HP a day. RegenerationII: "You're feeling well" Regen 1 to 2 HP a day. RegenerationIII: "You're feeling well" Regen 2 to 3 HP a day. RegenerationV: "You're feeling better" Regen 4 to 5 HP a day. RegenerationVI: "You're feeling fine" Regen 5 to 6 HP a day. RegenerationCDLXXX: "Umm... You broke the limits, I narrator, I'm not joking about this, WHAT THE FRICK?" YOU REGEN 480 HP A DAY? Second ChanceI: "Everyone deserves a second chance" You come back to life once. Second ChanceII: "Everyone deserves a second chance" You come back to life twice. ShockingIII: "You stunt ennemies if they touch you" Inflict ShockedIII Sky BlastI: "Now I'm hyped!" The energy blast ability comes from the sky. SpeedI: "You're fast" You gain 1% to 20% of your SPD. SpeedIII: "You're fast" You gain 41% to 60% of your SPD. SpitI: "Do ya know da wae?" You spit 1 spit. (basically the spit version of Fire BreathingI but with spits instead of Fireballs) SpitII: "Do ya know da wae?" You spit 2 different spits. Star Eyes: For more info, please visit the Nebula Cloud Event's skull genes wiki part. StrengthI: "You are stronger than before" You're dealing 2x as much damage. StrengthII: "You are stronger than before" You're dealing 3x as much damage. StrengthIII: "You are stronger than before" You're dealing 4x as much damage. Telepathy: "*Insert a message cause the narrator didn't talk*" You talk to others using your "mind". Teleportation: "I am here, nope not anymore, I AM THERE!" You switch places/locations. ThornsI: "Ouch, how did I get hit?" Your body damages ennemies back if they damage you. Thunder Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Thunder" Thunder Attacks can't damage you at all. Transparence: "I can see right through your soul... Litterally" Your body is see-through. TurnadoI: "You create tornadoes!" Just turn around fast. Water Resistance∞: "Infinite Zero Water" Water Attacks can't damage you at all. Water ResistanceX: "Look, why do you keep screaming and being in pain if hit by a water attribut? I don't" Water Attacks's damage are reduced by 10% Will of the Bird: "Am I a bird?" You can fly. Will of the Fish: "Am I a fish?" You can swim in water easily. Will of the Mole: "Am I a mole?" You can bury underground. = Debuffs: = AmazedI: "So uncool bruh!" You stop for 3 seconds to admire the environment, cancelling any buff you got. Anti-Blast "You can't use the blast ability" This effect is caused thanks to a problem in the horns. AsleepI: "Good night!" You sleep for 10 seconds, or until you get waken up. AttractedI: "You can't escape your death" You're being pulled towards the ennemy. AttractedII: "You can't escape your death" You're being pulled towards the ennemy. AttractedIII: "You can't escape your death" You're being pulled towards the ennemy. BlindnessI: "You can't see a thing" You can't see a thing for 5 seconds. BlindnessII: "You can't see a thing" You can't see a thing for 10 seconds. Claustrophobia: "You are scared of places with little space" You are scared, aren't you? Cold Allergy: "You hate the cold" You can't stand the cold. ColorBlindness: "You can't see a specific color or a shading of it" This effect is caused thanks to an eye gene. CursedI: "Everything bad you've imagined is happening" Not only you're bad at aiming, but you also are bad at finding loot, you're also weak, and tired all the time, you don't sleep well, and your body isn't at its best shape, etc... Deadly colorsI: "You're not you but yet again, you're still you" The colors are switched making Vogims confused. This also makes Vogims lose 50% HP a day. Dracornat's curse: "You were cursed by a dragon? a unicorn? a goat? a cat? can't remember..." This curse disables any attacks or abilities with nature, thunder, ice, dark, light attributs. DrainedI: "You, uh, need to go to the hospital, dude..." Your HP is going down quickly. FireI: "You're on fire" You're burning for 3 seconds, and take damage each second. FireII: "You're on fire" You're burning for 5 seconds, and take damage each second. FireIII: "You're on fire" You're burning for 10 seconds, and take damage each second. FireIV: "You're burning to death" You're burning for 10 seconds, taking high damage each second. FireV: "You're burning to death" You're burning for 15 seconds, taking high damage each second. FrozenI: "It's not cool at all" You're frozen for 10 seconds. FrozenII: "It's not cool at all" You're frozen for 20 seconds. FrozenIII: "It's not cool at all" You're frozen for 30 seconds. FrozenIV: "Keep your cool in situations like these" You're frozen forever, until the ice breaks by some attributs. FrozenV: "Keep your cool in situations like these" You're frozen forever, until the ice breaks by either neutral, fire, ice, infinity attributs. HauntedI: "I feel an unwanted spirit around" Ghosts only you can see, surround you for 3 seconds, they basically distract you so you fight them instead of your true ennemies. Heat Allergy: "You hate the heat" You can't stand the heat. Hell VogimI: "There is a 10% you'll become a Beasagim" Which is bad. Hell VogimII: "There is a 20% you'll become a Beasagim" Which is bad. Hybernate: "You must hybernate" Sleep well, cause it'll take you 6 months before you wake up. The Debuff only works during Fire, Thunder, Magic, Dark, Hard, Parisitic months. Insanity: "Unhand me! I WILL SET YOU FREE!" You can't control yourself. Intense light Allergy: "You hate intense light." You can't stand intense light. MeltingI: "You can't hold your spirit together can you?" You're melting, you lose HP farely quickly. MeltingII: "You can't hold your spirit together can you?" You're melting, you lose HP farely quickly. Nyctophobia: "You are afraid of the darkness" You can't stand the darkness. ParalyzedI: "STOP" Thanks for listening, you stopped for 5 seconds. PoisonI/VenomI: "You are dying" You'll die sooner or later, effect lasts for 5 days, taking damage each day. PoisonII/VenomII: "You're dying" You'll die sooner or later, effect lasts for 10 days, taking damage each day, cancelling the fact you can regen HP naturally. PoisonIII/VenomIII: "You're dying" You'll die sooner or later, effect lasts for 10 days, taking damage each day, cancelling the fact you can regen HP naturally, potions can't be used, unless it is a potion dedicated to curing you. PoisonIV/VenomIV: "Your suffering aren't you?" You'll die sooner or later, effect lasts for 15 days, taking damage each day, cancelling the fact you can regen HP naturally, potions can't be used, unless it is a potion dedicated to curing you. RadiatedI: "You're not feeling well" Radiation will kill you. Losing HP very quickly. ReflectedI: "You can't get closer to the ennemy" You're being pushed away by the ennemy, and can't get close enough to attack them. ReflectedII: "You can't get closer to the ennemy" You're being pushed away by the ennemy, and can't get close enough to attack them. ShockedI: "Quite shocking, isn't it?" You're stunted for a second. ShockedII: "Quite shocking, isn't it?" You're stunted for a couple of seconds. (2 to 5) ShockedIII: "Quite shocking, isn't it?" You're stunted for a few seconds. (3 to 10) If you are shocked for over 5 seconds, you'll start taking damage. ShockedIV: "This suprise really struck you didn't it" You're stunted for a few seconds. (5 to 10) Taking damage, and cancelling fireballs attributs, except the ice one. ShockedV: "This suprise really struck you didn't it" You're stunted for a few seconds. (7 to 15) Taking damage, and cancelling fireballs attributs, except the ice one. ShrinkingI: "Oh look! It's an insect!" You become smaller each time you get hit. SlownessI: "You're slow" You lose 1% to 20% of your SPD. SlownessII: "You're slow" You lose 21% to 40% of your SPD. SlownessIII: "You're slow" You lose 41% to 60% of your SPD. SlownessIV: "You're a turtle" You lose 61% to 80% of your SPD. S.O.S: "Sound Of Silence" 75% HP is decreased! Suffering of the Fish: "You can't swim" You will drown. Tier decreasingI: "You're not who you used to be" Your tier is becoming worst. = Debuffs and Buffs at once: = BouncingI: "*Boing* *Boing*" You bounce off stuff each time you hit something, you take more knockback that is. BouncingII: "*Boing* *Boing*" Your projectiles bounce each time it hits something. ChargeI: "ATTACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Double SPD to charge at your ennemy, though, it makes you charge in a straight line! DemonicI/AngelicI/ReverseI: For more info, please visit the Legendary Vogims's eyes genes wiki part. DemonicII/AngelicII/ReverseII/EnergeticI/Dark EnergeticI/Light EnergeticI/Anti-EnergeticI: For more info, please visit the Mythical Vogims's eyes genes wiki part. ExplosiveI: "Ka-boom!" Each time, you make contact with the ennemy, you explode. ExplosiveII: "Ka-boom!" Each time, you make contact with the ennemy, you explode. ExplosiveIII: "Ka-boom!" Each time, you make contact with the ennemy, you explode. ExplosiveIV: "*insert text here cause the narrator was exploded.exe*" Each time, you make contact with the ennemy, you explode. Nebula Eyes: For more info, please visit the Nebula Cloud Event's eyes genes wiki part. Nebula Fur: For more info, please visit the Nebula Cloud Event's fur genes wiki part. Shielded Horns: For more info, please visit the Legendary Vogims's horns genes wiki part.